Frozen AU
by The.Girl.Under.The.Bridge
Summary: ((Simply put.. This is a KagePro AU of frozen)) Kido has struck her adopted brother with her powers. Now she tends to act invisible and lock herself up in her room. Unfortunately, tragedies come to her life and everyones lives are at stake.
1. How It All Started

"Kido. Kido. Kido!" called out a boy with brown blonde hair from outside the room of the sister who adopted him as a brother. "Tsubomiiii!"

Meanwhile, a little greenette inside was getting annoyed and was being filled with anger due to the noise of her adopted brother. She turned sideways and covered her head with her pillow. As much as she pushed it towards her the noise would never dare go away. She angrily threw the pillow to the floor and stood up from her bed and walked towards the door with loud angry footsteps.

She opened the door angrily, her short bangs covering the other side of her face. Glaring at the boy with furious eyes. "What do you want, Shuuya?!"

"But I thought we agreed-"

"I don't care about that now!" she yelled at him. "Just get away and leave me to my sleep." she said.

But before she closed the door, Kano grabbed Kido's hand and pulled her close to him and whispered, "Let's build a snowman."

Kido looked at him. "But we can't go out."

"Who said anything about going out?" Kano said with a smirk.

With Kido's hand he ran down the hall and stairs, opening the big door towards the ball room. He let go of Kido's hand and smiled at her. Kido immediately got the thought and smiled as well.

"I'll do it, but only for tonight." she said clasping her hands. He rubbed them together as she closed her eyes and later raised them up the sky, spreading them as if releasing something.

As she did so, sparkles of snow came out of her hands, so did little snow flakes. Kano jumped up and reached his arms, attempting to catch the sparkles. "Do more!" he said playfully.

"You are childish." Kido said with a grin. She then lifted her right hand up and made a cloud that poured out snow. Kano looked at the cloud that filled the room with snow. She stopped and so the cloud disappeared. But the whole ballroom was filled with snow.

Kano quickly made three huge balls of snow for the snowman's layers. Kido placed a stick on each side of the snowman as arms and a carrot for it's nose. "It's perfect!" Kano said.

"Let's play some more." Kano said shaking Kido.

"Stop it." Kido said pushing Kano away.

Kano just smiled looking at Kido. She glared at first but then smiled. As she did, she gave a light stomp to the ground and the floor froze into ice. Kido grabbed Kano's hand and started sliding down the floor. Kano slipped but would gain back balance because of Kido. Suddenly, Kano lost balance again but accidentally lost hand of Kido and landed on a small hill of white soft snow.

"Kano, are you okay?" Kido said as she went running for Kano. She slowly looked over until something hit her face. "Kano!" she said as she soon as she knew Kano threw a snowball at her.

Kano continued throwing balls at her while Kido kept on running. Funny thing though, Kido was laughing. "Kano, stop it." she said but still Kano kept on going. Kido was starting to get annoyed. To be straight, she wasn't allowed to hit Kano with _her_ snow, but because Kano was getting annoying-

Kido placed her hands in front of her face, which was facing Kano. "ENOUGH!" she screamed out in anger. Due to this, a zap went out from her hands, accidentally hitting Kano's head. The soon this hit, the soon Kano fainted, landing on the solid ice ground.

"Kano!" Kido said as she ran towards the unconscious boy lying on the floor. As she embraced him in her arms, she saw his hair change from dark brown to a dirty blonde. "Mom! Dad!" she screamed out as tears cam running down her eyes. "Kano, please be okay. You're going to be okay, right? I've got you anyways."

While so, Kido didn't notice that the room was slowly being frozen with her powers. The snowman she and Kano built got destroyed and went down to the ground. Suddenly, Kido heard a bang from the door, which was frozen. As it opened the ice broke and so revealed her parents, the king and queen.

"Kido, what happened?" the queen, her mother, said as she came running towards them along with her husband, the king.

"I hit him with a zap of my my powers in the head and-" she said as she sniffed. "It was an accident, I swear."

"This is getting out of hand." her father said as her mother lifted Kano up from the floor.

"He's ice clod." her mother said as she felt Kano's skin. "And his hair, it changed color."

"There's only one person we could go to." Her father quickly scanned through a thick book. As he opened a particular page, a map fell off.

As soon as they saw this, they quickly got on their horses and followed the map's trail. Kano being held in the queens arms and Kido being behind her father on the horse. While the horse ran, a trail of ice followed them. And that all came from Kido.

As they passed by a trail of rocks, a little boy and girl hiding in the bushes found them and saw the trail of ice.

The girl was orange haired and the boy had black.

"That girl has strange magic onii-san." the orange haired girl said with a smile. "Should we go tell okka-san ahead?" the girl asked her _older brother_.

"Maybe we should." he said as he started walking.

Meanwhile, the two royal horses with their royal passengers continued running fast until they reached their destination. It was nothing but a circle with rocks surrounding it, as Kido saw.

But her father started calling, "Anyone, please. My child. He's unconscious."

Suddenly, the three heard rumbling sounds from the rocks and the rocks started rolling towards them, forming a circle around them. The rocks then revealed themselves later as trolls.

"It's the supreme king." they all said in a chorus.

"What is that I sense?" a woman said from somewhere up high. She went down a pack of stairs with two kids beside her. An orange headed girl and a black headed boy. They were both children but somehow they seemed to be mystical.

"Your majesty." the lady said with a bow and the two children beside her followed. "Born with the power of the cursed." she said facing Kido. "And I feel this is the one affected." she said placing her palm no Kano's forehead. "He's slowly losing his temperature. What part was hit of his body?"

"The head." Kido said with a worried look and tone.

"Good thing it wasn't the heart!" the girl with orange hair said in a hyperactive tone.

"The heart is very sensitive, especially with your kind of powers." the black haired boy said with a serious face and tone.

The lady closed her eyes and revealed a picture, as if like magic. The picture showed Kano and Kido playing together in the snow. Kido using her powers and Kano having fun with them. "Kido, you see these?"

Kido nodded.

"These memories... If they stay inside Kano for to long he might never wake up. If you want him awake, I will have to erase his memories of you having any sort of power."

Suddenly, pictures started to appear and fade away. "You needn't worry. He will still remember you and the fun will remain. Most important of all, he will be okay."

"But he wont remember I have any powers?" Kido said looking at both of her hands.

"It's for the best." her father said as he touched her shoulder.

"Kido, I have to tell you something." the lady said taking her hand. "In your power, you can see beauty in it. You can create different things." she said as she showed blue colored shadow images of a taller, simply put, an older Kido, using her powers in front of people, ordinary ones. "But, if fear comes, then you are in grave danger. You must learn to control it for fear will be your enemy." The shadows suddenly turned red and a loud scream was heard from it. And it disappeared with that.

Kido embraced her father, heart thumping loud. She was beginning to get scared.

"Kido, don't be afraid." the lady said. "Control it."

"She will be able to control it I'm sure." Kido's father said.

"Thank you so much, my lady!" the queen said with a bow, Kano still unconscious in her arms.

As they returned to the palace, the king gave direct orders to everyone.

He reduced the staff. Closed the windows, doors, and especially the gates to limit Kido's contact from other people. Also, while Kano was asleep, they transferred Kido's things to another room, so Kano could be safe from her.

As soon as Kano woke up, Kido started locking up herself in her room and never went out.

That was the beginning of how they became distant.


	2. Distance

**Kano's POV**

_Why is she staying away from me?  
_

I woke up to the sounds of birds chirping. I opened my eyes and had realized it was already morning. I quickly stood up from my bed and found that my room was barely isolated. All I saw was my bed, closet, and a treasure chest filled with toys in it.

I had felt like I had forgotten something, I swear.

And in an instant I remembered.

Kido, the sister who adopted me as a brother, was no longer in my room. I quickly stood up from my bed, put my slippers on, and ran out my room. As I opened the door, I saw Kido walking down the hall.

"Hey, Kido! How come you're not-"

I was cut off as soon as she started walking away from me in a fast pace. She was acting weird. _Usually, when I wake up she wakes up. We we're usually together. How come she's_ _ignoring me now?_

I went into the library, still in my pajamas. I found the parents who adopted me inside. Mother was reading a book and father was signing something. I guess it had something to do with royalty.

Yes, I am with the highest standing royal family in the whole land. I used to be one of the royal families but my kingdom went down. Since then the highest standing royalties took me in and treated me like their own son.

Even though I'm a royal, of course I have friends. One was a princess who I was really close with. Ayano, the daughter of the 2nd Level King, the second highest standing king. She's very smiley and I even call her onee-chan. Kido, Seto and I do.

And there's Seto, son of the 4th Level king. He and I are like brothers. When my kingdom was up, he would usually visit. But even if it went down, he still comes for a visit here in this one. That's how he met Kido and Ayano.

And through Seto, I met Mary. A white fluffy girl. Granddaughter of the highest standing priestess. They say her grandmother is an associate of a mystical lady hidden in the forest but Mary doesn't know that. All she knows is that her grandmother is the one who crowns new kings and queens of the land.

Well, Kido never came out of her room. Winter passed and spring came. She still didn't come out. There was one weird thing though. When ever I walk past her room, I feel something cold coming out from her door.

But mother told me not to mind it.

I asked mother and father why Kido doesn't come out. They said that would remain a secret just for now. I wasn't all that stubborn so I stayed patient for now.

One day in spring Seto came for a visit. I wanted to tell Kido but mother and father prohibited it.

"What? Kido can't come and play? But onee-chan and Mary are coming." Seto complained.

"Don't worry, Seto. Kido might just be having a cold." I said with a smile, although I know that's not the reason.

"By the way Kano, what happened to your hair?" Seto asked as soon as he noticed my hair.

He was right. It changed color. Not that I had just noticed it that time. I really didn't know how that happened so I made a lie. "I accidentally poured something on it while bathing."

Seto laughed. _I think he bought it._

Later on, onee-chan and Mary arrived. Of course, they noticed my hair color changed and I made the same lie.

* * *

**Ayano's POV  
**

I know it when Shuuya is lying. He's very good at it. I could believe his hair but the thing about Tsubomi was just not right.

They were busy playing, Kano, Seto and Mary. Perfect timing for me to go up to Tsu-chan's room and see what's wrong with her. I know the supreme king and queen would prohibit it but it's my first time anyway, no harm done. And I'm just a child. I know that they would forgive me, and of course I would be truly sorry.

I slowly tiptoed up the stairs until I reached her room. I felt something cold coming form the door, like winter. It's supposed to be spring that time. Through my curiosity I grabbed the doorknob.

Only to see it opened itself.

And the atmosphere went cold.

* * *

**Kido's POV**

Spring came fast, but instead of picking up flowers in the garden, I was locked up in my room around snow.

Ever since that incident happened, I never went out of my room. I kept my distances from Kano. No matter how many times he'd knock on my door, I would never open it. "Go away!" is what I would say. but every time I would say those words, the atmosphere in my room would just get colder and colder, which made me even more scared.

So now it's spring, and like I said I'm just in my room.

There was a window, a big one, inside my room. Clear glass and I could see right through it. It gave me the view of the garden and the walls surrounding the castle.

Also, it gave me the sight of four kids playing in the garden. They all had smiles on their faces and they seemed happy.

_I wish I could be like that_.

I sat down again on the corner, thinking. _What would it be like now if that incident never happened? Why do I even have these powers? Why couldn't I be happy like them?_

On the verge of shouting out loud, I made the decision to stand up and walk out the door. I shouldn't be afraid. I could be with them if I wanted to. I could forget everything that happened to Kano.

I held the doorknob, took a deep breath and twisted it. Only to find-

* * *

"Tsu-chan!" Ayano said with smile. "You're finally out.

Kido suddenly felt a chill run down her spine. Negative thoughts coming.

"Onee-chan, what are you doing here?" she said slowly walking backwards, the floor slowly freezing once more as she took each step.

"I'm here because I wanted to see you."

"Onee-chan, please stay away from me."

"Why?" Ayano said taking a step closer.

"I don't want you hurt." Kido said, wet eyes starting do develop.

"Why?" Ayano said taking another step. "And why is your room cold?"

"Stay away." one step back.

"At least tell me why." one step front.

"Onee-chan.." step back.

"Tsu-chan, at least teall me-"

"STAY AWAY!" Kido screamed. Wind, cold wind, came out of Kido's room, enough to make Ayano's eyes close.

Kido directly shut her door and sat on the floor, crying.

Ayano on the other hand felt woozy.

* * *

**XX**

"So that princess has done it again." I said, talking to nobody but my shadow, which doesn't even talk.

I was looking through the clear glass from outside, I saw the dark brown headed girl faint.

"I have to get in." I said, opening the window from outside and entering the castle.

I walked over to the girl who had just fainted. She was on the ground. Unlike last time, no sensitive part, like the head, were hit. It _was just_ a gush of wind.

But still, that memory could not remain in her or her situation would get worse. It would be so bad if a gem like her were to be erased from this world.

I touched her forehead and chanted a short spell. Leaning closer to her, I whispered to her ear, "Please remember this name. Shintaro."

* * *

"I'm sorry Kano, but it's for Kido's own good."

The king had just given the orders of forbidding any visitors to come into the palace. Adult or child. Trade partner or not, they weren't allowed within the palace premises.

"But don't worry." the queen said kneeling down to reach his height. ''When Kido's eighteen, you cam see them again."

Kano smiled and nodded. He was then dismissed by his parents and her went to his room, where in her has been alone in for many years.

"Why is she staying away from me?" he said, tears running down his eyes. "Stay away from us?"


	3. Tragedy

**Kano's POV**

_Kido, when are you going to build a snowman with me?_

Since visitors were no longer allowed within the palace premises, I stayed alone inside for the next seasons. Days, weeks, and months passed by and winter came.

Snow filled the kingdom and every time I would go to the highest tower in the castle I could see the whole view of the kingdom. Even at a very far distance, I could still see the children from outside the gates playing. Sledding, snowball fights, ice skating, even making... snowmen.

I smiled at the sight but gained envy. I really wanted to be like them. Playing. Having fun. Not caring about anything else.

Then I got the idea.

I know she's going to kill me for this, but I have to do it. I'm going to annoy her like I once did before.

I was in front of her door. Geez the air coming from in inside the room got colder. Before I knocked, I took a deep breath in and did so.

"Kido, do you wanna build a snowman?"

"No! Go away!"

"But I wanna go and play, with you."

"I said go away!"

"But, I never see you anymore. At least just open the door a little bit."

"Kano, go away. I don't want you hurt."

"Kido... we were buddies. Best buddies. How come that's not happening right now?"

"Just go away."

"But..."

"I SAID GO!"

Okay. This time, she sounded serious. I didn't want to interrupt her when she meant seriousness.

"Okay. See ya" I said walking away sadly.

* * *

**Kidos' POV**

I told mom and dad about the incident and they started prohibiting visitors, even our closest friends.

Months passed by so fast it was already winter when I noticed. I looked out the glass window and saw snow falling down from the sky. I was about to open it until my hand froze it.

_It's getting stronger._ I thought. Fear was overcoming me.

"Mom. dad." I called.

Dad later came in with gloves and made me wear them. "These gloves will help you." he said as he slipped the gloves on each of my hand. "Conceal, don't feel."

"Don't let them know." we said together.

* * *

Three years had passed and they both were ten years old. Even through the passing years, during winter Kano would still knock on Kido's door, but would leave after her first warning.

This year, he tried to do something different.

Knocked on Kido's door and said. "Kido, do you ant to build a snowman? Or maybe ride our bikes?" he said.

But there was no response.

"Aw come on Kido! During the other seasons, I would just talk to the paintings hanging on the wall, especially Joan."

Still no response.

"You know... Even if I do talk to the pictures I still watch the time slowly fade, waiting for-"

"MOM! DAD!" he heard from inside. "IT'S GETTING WORSE!"

"Kido..." he said as he was about to grab the doorknob.

But was stopped by the king and queen.

"Kano, no!" the queen said, stopping him. "Go to your room."

"Mother, what happened to Kido?"

"It's... her condition." the queen _lied_. "Please Kano go to your room."

Kano nodded and went into his room. _I wonder what her condition is. I hope it's not that bad_.

Meanwhile, inside Kido's room was a panicking girl and two adults trying to calm her down.

"It's getting worse. The gloves can't hide them anymore. It's getting stronger." she said showing her parent's the gloves that were completely frozen.

"Don't be afraid. Getting scared only makes it worse." the king said trying to calm her down.

"Stay away!" she walking backwards, away from them. "I don't want to hurt you."

Years again passed and likewise, Kano and Kido grew older. To be specific, both of them were already 16. Kido had different gloves which were given by the lady in the woods.

"These gloves will officially conceal your powers once you have them on. But remember, these still come off so be careful, and don't be afraid."

Back in the castle, Kano surprisingly found Kido outside in the garden in spring, picking up flowers. He tried to approach her but as he did, she walked away.

But because he was so curious on what those flowers were for, he followed her, only to see her place them on a vase. Funny thing though, she was smiling.

As soon as she finished, she went back inside her room.

He tiptoed towards the table where the vase of freshly picked flowers were. He was how beautifully arranged they were. Violets and roses.

Months passed again and winter came. This time was different because they wouldn't be spending it with their parents.

"Ayano is turning eighteen this year, so we're going to her birthday debut." the king said.

"This will be happening to Kido, too, right? Likes it or not." Kano asked, excitement in his eyes.

"That's the royal rules. She had to." the queen said. "Likes it or not."

"Well..." Kano said with a smile. "See you in two weeks then." and he embraced them.

"Take care of Kido, alright?"

They went down the stairs, Kano was in his room that time. Kido in the meanwhile waited down the stairs. As they stopped in front of her, she gave a bow.

"Do you really have to go?" she said with a worried look and shaky tone.

"Kido, come here." her mother said hugging her. Kido immediately hugged her back. "It's only going to be for two weeks."

"You're going to be fine. Take care of Kano and yourself." her father said as he kissed her forehead.

Kido was about to return to her room, until she met Kano along the hallways. Kido gave aout a shocked expression while Kano kept on a smile.

"Tsubomi." Kano said with a smile.

Kido looked away and continued walking until she walked past him, but was stopped as he grabbed her hand.

"Kido, why are staying away from me?"

"Kano, you wouldn't understand."

"I would if you just told me."

Kido pulled her hand away from Kano's grip. Luckily her glove didn't come off. "I'm sorry." she said as she held both of her hands towards her chest.

Kano looked down on the floor, a little disappointed. Of course. Kido was finally outside but she still shut him out.

"I just want to build a snowman with you." he whispered to himself.

Two weeks had passed but still their parents weren't home. The two teenagers were beginning to worry. Kano had kept on telling the guards to give them information on where his parents are. He even sent a letter to the other kingdom, but the response said the high king and queen weren't there.

Kido on the other hand was beginning to panic. She stayed in her room all day long like before, but this time her room would catch a blizzard and it seemed colder than before. Everything was literally... Frozen.

One day, Kano got a letter.

With very horrible news.

He needed to tell Kido. She had to know. So he knocked on her door, letter in hand. "Kido, I have news about father and mother.

Kido directly opened the door and Kano felt the coldness.

"Geez Kido, it's so cold how-"

She pushed Kano away and immediately closed the door behind her. Seeing the folded piece of paper being held in his hands. She immediately took it.

And cried at what was written.

"Kido, I-"

"Stay away!" she said as she dropped the piece of paper on the floor and went back inside her room.

Like always, she sat by the edge of the door, crying. "Mom. Dad. Why did you leave so early?" The atmosphere got colder and colder until it snowed.

Kano who was outside stared past the door, remembering what it was like to loose his real parents. The pain came back because the couple who took him in and treated him like a real son, was gone, too. He walked towards the door of Kido's room, sat on the floor, and leaned against the soft wooden texture.

"Kido, when are you going to build a snowman with me?"


	4. Guests

The whole kingdom was talking about it. News all over the country. Boats from other kingdoms approaching. Princes and princesses in beautiful gowns. Different towns people in their best dresses and children of all age.

"I can't wait to see the princess once again! The last time I saw her she was still a small little dumpling."

"What about that prince. Boy, he must be so lucky! Living in a palace with the high standing princess. I wonder if they get along."

"The gates are to open soon. You won't miss it. You can't!"

"I can't wait until I see the two royalties."

"I bet they're splendid!"

Meanwhile while visitors were arriving at the kingdom and everyone was filled with excitement, Kano, the adopted prince was lying on his bed snoring like a pig while liquid came running down from his mouth.

"Kano. Kano." he heard a voice from outside his door.

"Way to go Konoha! Keep on doing it! Don't ever call me prince or I'll punish you." he said , still dreaming.

"Kano, that happened yesterday, during New Years. Now, you really have to get up early." The voice, Konoha, a palace servant, said as he knocked on the door. "Maybe you should've never drank that much."

Kano stood half of his body up slowly. "I didn't drink that much." he said with a yawn. "The headache is gone and I can move by myself." He stretched and yawned again.

"Well, if you can do so, maybe you should get changed for the event."

"What event?"

"The gates are opening... Also it's the high princesses birthday."

"High Princess...? Kido... Birthday." he opened his eyes and quickly saw the outfit prepared for him. Formal royal clothes. "The then fully woke up and smiled. "It's her debut!" he said quickly getting up from his bed.

He quickly bathed himself and put on the clothes given to him. It had a grayish color and it also had a touch of white to it, such as the designs and stuff. He then ran out of his room, through the ballroom, to the room full of pictures, and in there he yelled, "Finally!"

Meanwhile, the high princess Kido was in her room. A beautiful long purple gown on her. Her hair fixed to a clean braid. She took deep breaths and reminded herself, "There are going to be people. Strangers and outsiders. I have to keep it in. I have to control it. I should not panic." she said walking around the room. She then picked up a picture frame with a picture of both of her parents. "Mom, dad, I wish you were here." she said embracing the small frame. Another deep breath. "It's only for today." she said.

"Your highness," a voice said from behind her. She turned to look and saw one of her palace servants, Konoha. "Shall I tell them?"

Kido looked at her hands and then at Konoha.

"Don't worry. If you just stay calm, nobody will know." he said calmly, with the same expressionless expression on his face.

"Thank you Konoha." Kido said with a faint smile. She then looked out her window where the gates could be seen, and where the guard were standing, waiting for her orders. "Please tell them to open it, now." Kido said.

"Yes your highness." Konoha said with a bow. Befor fully leaving the room he stopped walking and turned around. "Anyway, princess, happy birthday!" he said and proceeded to the gates.

"Thank you." Kido whispered with a smile.

As Konoha proceeded to the gates he met Kano by the hallway.

"Yo!" Kano said.

"Ah, prince! The gates will be opening soon. Would you like to go out for a while?"

"I'd like to check it out!" Kano said. "And what did I tell you about calling me prince. I told you to just simply call me Kano."

"Sorry, Kano. Are you going to punish me?"

"I wouldn't punish you." Kano said as he patted Konoha's back. "I just don't like it when a friend so close calls me 'prince'." Kano said. "Well, hurry up!" Kano said as he started running down the hall. "It's agony to wait ya know."

As soon as both of them were outside, Konoha told the guards to open the gates. As they did Kano directly ran outside. "Kano, make sure to be back before the bells ring." Konoha said.

"Sure!" Kano said out loud.

He continued running, looking at everything in the town. _When was the last time I went out? Geez! I don't remember. I don't care! All I want to do is continue seeing everything!_

Meanwhile back at the palace. _So many people coming in... I wonder when the last time was when I saw this many people some in the palace._

* * *

Kano wasn't running, barely walking already. Looking at everyone on the streets. Young and old. Every one of them noticed Kano and saw how familiar he was. He noticed as well but didn't mind. Must be the reaction of people after not seeing someone for a very long time.

As he went to the boat deck, he suddenly saw a lot of familiar faces. He smiled at the fact he saw very special people.

"Onee-chan! Seto! Mary!" he yelled.

As soon as their names were called, the three people moved their heads to their side and quickly saw the boy in gray.

"Kano, is that you?!" a boy in green, Seto, said as he came walked towards the other.

"Buddy!" he said as both of them hugged. "Glad to see ya again!"

"Where's Kido?"

"In the palace."

"Kano-san!" a high little voice said.

"Mary!" Kano said as he walked towards a petite girl with long white curl hair wearing a long blue gown.

As they were about to reach each other, Mary accidentally tripped. Seto smiled and quickly ran towards Mary and helped her up.

"Still the same old Mary." Kano said with a giggle.

"Sorry." she said shyly. "It's just that I don't go out that much."

"Just like Kido." Kano said as he pat her head.

"Kano?" he heard another voice.

"Onee-chan!" he said as he went over to another girl in a red long gown.

"Kano, you've grown so much." the girl, who is known as Ayano, said as she hugged the younger but taller boy."

"Not as much as you, onee-chan. Though.. you're pretty short."

"I know." the other said with a laugh and she sighed. "How's Tsu-chan?"

"Umm... Well..." Kano said rubbing the nape of his neck.

Suddenly, he heard bells ring.

"Bells... Kido... Mary, is your grandmother there?" he quickly asked.

"She came here earlier than I did." she said.

"Oh God! Guys, I have to go ahead! See ya later!" he said as he started running towards the palace.

* * *

A ceremony was held, showing how Kido is to be the next high queen. Either when she finds a man or when she comes of age. Kano was also at the ceremony but he wasn't of much mention. The one holding the ceremony was Mary's grandmother like always.

As soon as the ceremony was over, royalties and such were asked to enter the palace and the towns people were allowed to enter the palace walls.

"Princess Kido, high princess." Konoha said getting everyone's attention. Kido gracefull walked to the spot in front of everyone.

"Prince Kano." Kano on the other hand came running inside the hall and stopped far away from Kido. Konoha then pulled him to the spot next to Kido and whispered, "It's okay"

Everyone clapped their hands and continued dancing.

Kido and Kano we're silent.

Kano actually wanted to talk, he just didn't know how to. Maybe Kido would just ignore him and shut him out again. Kido on the other hand was looking for words to say.

"Hi." Kido finally said.

"Who me?' Kano said, without any idea why.

"Who else, idiot?" Kido said with a grin.

"You called me idiot." Kano said with a smile.

"You actually remember?"

"Of course I do. Only thing is... I don't know when you would usually say those to me."

Kido knew that Kano had never remembered about the incident, the reason behind his hair color.

"So... How long was it since you've been to a party?"

"I actually don't know." Kano admitted.

"What is that sweet amazing scent."

The both of them smelled it and said, "Chocolate." and laughed.

"You know Kido, I missed it being like this."

"Me, too." Kido said with a smile.

Suddenly a guy in black approached both of them.

Kido and Kano turned both of their heads towards the mysterious guys. He had black hair tied to a little ponytail at the back of his head, yellow eyes, he wore this uncomfortable looking grin, and he also wore all black.

"Uh.." Kano said as soon as he realized the guy looked like Konoha.

"Good evening sir and madame!" the guy said with a bow. "I am-"

"Kuroha?"

The guy in black was cut off my another. Konoha.

"Oh. It's just you."

"Kuroha, what are you doing here?"

"I just want to talk to the princess, that's all." he said with grin. "Shall we?"


	5. Fear

**Kano's POV**

Kido actually accepted to talk to a stranger. She said she had to anyway. Royal business I wouldn't understand. Hey! I'm of royal blood too.

"Shuuya." a familiar voice called. I turned my head to see and saw onee-chan.

"Ah, onee-chan! Anything you need?"

"I just want to know where Tsu-chan is." she said looking around.

"Oh, she's talking with a guy outside. Someone named Kuroha, I guess."

"Kuroha?" onee-chan said tilting her head a little to the side.

"Anyway," I said changing the subject for no particular reason. "How old are you again?"

"Twenty." she answered with a smile. "I'm turning twenty one this November."

"Have you ever found a man yet?" I asked with a smirk.

"No." she said with a giggle. "Actually, I'm looking for one."

"Looking?" I said tilting my head to the side, confused expressions. "What do you mean looking for one?"

"Well... I'm looking for a guy named... Shintaro?"

She's looking for a guy named Shintaro? I wonder who that is. Must be someone who she met a long time ago, probably when she stopped visiting here when we were younger.

"Shintaro, eh?" I said with a grin. "He might just be around here. Maybe the son of a duke or something."

"I don't think he's the son of a duke." onee-chan said. "I don't even think he's of royal blood."

I gave another confused look on my face. Not of royal blood? But.. I don't think Kenjirou and Ayaka would accept that... Ayaka was once the youngest princess of the high kingdom. As the youngest, of course she had to get married to someone. Kenjirou, the prince of the second high standing kingdom quickly fell in love with Ayaka even before knowing he was a princess. They got married and got Ayano... the only child. And in the rules you have to marry someone of royal blood if ever that happens. I don't think Kenjirou and Ayaka would accept it that easily.

"Ahh... Onee-chan, would your parents even accept that?"

"I never said I would get married to him. I just want to meet him." she said with a smile.

"Oh," I said, laughing even though I felt embarrassed way deep inside.

"Anyway," onee-chan said. "I want to go see Tsu-chan for now. I want to greet her personally." she said as she headed outside.

* * *

**Ayano's POV  
**

I walked outside after talking to Kano. Man, Kano really grew! When I last saw him he was still a cute little kid who loved running around. Now, he's so mature and grown. Pays for not seeing him for years.

He said Tsu-chan was outside, so I was guessing she was in the garden. I walked slowly looking around, hand on the very large and long skirt as the bottom of my red ball gown. I passed by different plants. Geez! Today was cold. It wasn't snowing but it was cold. Good thing I wore long sleeves, and I also had my red scarf on around my neck like always.

As I continued walking, I heard two voices. Both low but I could tell which was the boys and which was the girls. I quietly peeked and saw a guy in black, back facing me and a girl in a purple long gown, who I guessed was Tsu-chan. She's grown. I wanted to interrupt but something hit my ears which made me stop, hide and listen to their conversation.

"I know about those powers of yours."

_What powers?_

And as soon as I realized, it started snowing.

* * *

The guy in black, known as Kuroha, and Kido walked silently in the garden. Kido looking around while Kuroha staring at Kido with a wide grin. Kido looked at Kuroha and lifted one brow up.

"What?"

"Let's stop here for now." Kuroha said as he stopped walking. Kido did so too. "I want to talk to you about those gloves."

_What? My_ gloves?**-** she thought, looking at her hands with the gloves.

He quickly grabbed her right hand and took the glove off. Kido pulled it away and held both of her together, she was again beginning to get scared.

"I know about those powers of yours." Kuroha said with a smile. "I even have a guess the Kisaragi Witch gave this to you."

"How do you-"

"I know everything Kido. Like Kisaragi and Azami, I am someone mysterious." he said with a wide grin. "Hiding this from everyone wont last long, now that I have your glove."

"Give me that!" she said as she tried to reach for it, but instead Kuroha doged and laughed.

"Worthless!" he said laughing like a mad man. "This secret of yours wont last long. Look!" he said pointing up the sky.

Kido looked up and saw it was starting to snow. Yes there would be a possibility of snow around this time but the whole day there was no sign of it. The sun was up and yea, there were little traces of sow but not a single fall. This was her doing.

She looked at Kuroha, who was still laughing, with fear. This guy was a threat. She quickly turned around and walked back towards the ball room but surprisingly met Ayano along the way.

"Tsu-chan, what was-"

"Onee-chan? Did you hear.. that?" Kido said pointing at the place from where she was.

"I- What powers do you-"

"Onee-cha, stay away from me." Kido said running back to the ball room.

Ayano then noticed it was snowing harder.

"You have to get out of here." someone said from behind her. She quickly turned to see to see no one there. She must have been hearing things or maybe it was that Kuroha guy. That didn't matter now. She ran after Kido. "Tsu-cha, wait!"

Kido continued running and met up with Konoha as fast as she could. "Konoha, party is over, close the gates." Kido ordered in a quick pace.

"Princess, wheres your other glove?" Konoha said as soon as he realized the princess only had one glove on."

"Konoha, just do it!" Kido said, panicking.

"Yes your highness." Konoha said as he walked away.

"Kido." Kano said as he walked towards her.

"Kano, stay away." she said walking away from him.

Kano was at shock. A while ago she was talking like they were buddies again and now she's shutting him out again. His smile quickly turned into a frown. "What?"

"I said stay away. The party is over." Kido said.

"What? Are you going to lock up yourself in your room again?"

Everyone stopped. Music, dancing, and chatters. It all stopped as they listened to Kano yell.

"Kano, please." Kido said as she continued walking towards the door that leads to a hallway leading to the rooms.

"No Kido. I want an answer. A while ago we were like best buddies, for a while. It was amazing and I've never felt as happy as that. What about now? Why are you shutting me out again?"

"Kano..."

"I mean, why do you always shut me out?"

"Enough!" Kido said out loud, swinging her arm with the bare hand. As she did, ice cam out and formed really huge and pointy spikes right in front of Kano. Everyone was at shock. Ayano who had just entered the room had a face sayning she couldn't beleive what she just saw. Kano's face was at a state of fear, shock, and worry.

"Kido..." he said, eyes slowly getting wet.

Everyone stared at Kido as if she were some rare creature.

"You can't hide this forever princess." she heard from across the room. Everyone turned, as well as Ayano knowing the voice was from behind her, and saw Kuroha. "You should just tell them about this... monster"

Everyone stared back at Kido. She turned her head to each side and saw everyone... looking at her like she was one... A monster.

She quickly ran through the crowd heading out to the palace. Kano chased after her and so did Mary, Seto, and Ayano.

Kido opened the palace doors and met everyone, the townspeople, outside. Everyone clapped as soon as they saw the princess. O_h no!-_ she thought. People started approaching her. Surrounding her. She was completely motionless at first but she managed to move and cut through the crowds. As she ran, she wasn't looking her way. She was looking behind her to see if any of the royal blooded were following her. As she did, she accidentally bumped to a girl. She was short and had a pink gown on. It was a princess. A young one. She had a boy beside her too, probably a butler or somewhat.

"Are you Princess Tsubomi Kido?" the princess asked. No response from the other. "I am Hiyori Asahina," the girl bowed. "I am the second high standing kingdom duke's daughter." she said.

"Umm-" Kido said, fear in her tone.

"Is something the matter?" the boy asked with a face that she wasn't quite sure of.

"Hibiya, don't ask such questions!"

"I'm, sorry milady."

"I'm so sorry-" Hiyori said as she was cut off by the high standing princess slowly walking backwards, away from her. "Your highness, is something wrong.

Kido continued until her back bumoed on the eges of the fountain. As it did, her hand landed on the top of it and she froze the entire waters of the fountain. Everyone was at shock as they saw this. She looked at Hiyori who was being defended by Hibiya, which she guessed.

"Kido!" she heard a familiar voice call.

She quickly turned her head to where the voice was coming from and saw Kano with Seto, Ayano, and Mary. "Kano, stay away. All of you. Please." she said placing her hands in from of her as a gesture but through her fear she accidentally struck ice. Luckily, nobody got hurt.

She then saw everyone string at her with the same look, as if she were a monster.

She quickly turned around and ran out the gates, heading for the fjord. She ran out of thought. She was in a dead end of water and land colliding.

"Tsu-chan!"

"Kido, wait!"

Kido heard and turned her head around. As she saw the images fastly approaching, she took a step backwards and noticed her feet had touched the water. She quickly looked down and saw what happened. Without hesitaion, she quickly made more steps forward, freezing the water parts she stepped on, as if like running on water. She continued doing this until she was across and ran up the mountain with snow.

Kano ran faster and faster until he reached the icy part but eventually slipped. He fell to the ground but he continued to watch the princess in a purple gown running up the mountain full of snow as if it were just any ordinary road.

"Seto.." Mary said. "What's happening?" she said pointing at the water covering the fjord. It was slowly freezing.

"Mary, can you stop it?" Seto said.

"I can't." Mary said. "I'm not the one who created this storm."

"What are you talking about Mary?" Kano said.

"Just like Kido, I have the cursed ice powers, too. Reason why I'm not such an outgoing girl. I learned to control it though, and I have never caused a storm this big." Mary admitted.

Kano looked back at the mountain and saw the princess was gone.

They had no other choice but to return to the palace.

As they did, the whole place was already covered in snow. It was also freezing. Luckily, everyone was wearing long sleeves since it's the time for cold weather, but this one was even colder than before.

"Kano, you never knew about this?" Ayano asked.

"No. We never even talked while we were in." Kano said, shivering.

"Mary are you sure you couldn't stop this whether?" Seto asked again.

"I said I've never performed such a storm. Her powers are strong and uncontrollable. And besides, I couldn't stop a storm which I didn't make." she said and sneezed. Seto then offered his top coat to her.

"How come she hid this from me. She could have just told me." Kano whispered to himself.

"What's your plan now, Kano?" Ayano asked.

Kano thought for a minute. Maybe he had to go after Kido. But if he would, what would happen here. He wouldn't know. But still. He needed to go after her. Yes, it was normal for it to be cold but not this cold.

"Onee-chan, you're in charge." he quickly said.

"What?"

"Konoha, let's go!" he called out for his.. friend. "Bring two horses with you."

Konoha soon came with two horses, holding both of their reins. As both of them climbed on on each horse, Ayano quickly ran to them.

"Kano, what are you doing?"

"I'm going after her." he said. "That's why you're in charge."

"But, Kano... I've never been able to run a kingdom."

"Don't worry," he said confidently. "Seto and Mary are here to help. Besides, neither have I. We had help from Mary's grandmother to run this kingdom." he smiled.

"Shuuya, be careful." she said taking hold of his hand.

"Don't worry onee-chan. I'll be back with Kido, I promise."

"You're lying."

"What else am I to do." he said and then his horse ran, so did Konoha's.

"Why are you bringing me with you?" Konoha said out loud for Kano to hear through the wind.

"I couldn't possibly go alone." Kano said.


	6. Let It Go

A teenage girl with a long purple long sleeved gown ran up a mountain, not even loosing balance. Walked through a dark and deep forest alone until she reached the north mountain where snow was blowing hard.

_How did it come to this? I thought I tried my best to keep it in. I wanted everyone to be safe. I stayed away from them. I tried to not let them see. To conceal it. People kept on telling me not to feel it, to not be afraid but how? I'm always afraid. I was a good girl. I stayed put. I was told to not let them know._

She looked at her hand with the glove still on. She held it with the other and saw the glove slowly freezing. She then looked behind her. Wondering if she should go back.

_No!_

_ They know already. Why should I even hide?_

_No wait._

_Why should I go back? It's pointless. I was never of use there anyway. Not let them know? I'm sorry mom and dad. But now they know._

She smiled for herself and looked at her hand again. The glove was beginning to unfreeze itself. She then giggled, took off the glove and threw it up in the air and watched it get blown away by the strong wind. She then continued to walk up wards.

"I'm going to do this! I'm going to let it go!" she said gesturing her hands as sparkling snow came out of it. She then raised her hand up in the air and twirled it, making a cloud that lets out snowflakes. she then spread her hand to reveal her palm up the air and the cloud disappeared, leaving beautiful and sparkling snowflakes. Her attention then went to what sort of looked like a cliff that leads to another top. She gestured her hands in front of her as if throwing something and ice came out, leaving a small pack of beautifully made stairs that was not so far from the cliff. "I wont mind the. I don't care anymore." she said as she ripped off the bulky skirt of her dress, revealing her knees until all the way down. She then ran to where small pack of stairs was and placed on foot on the first step and as she did it turned to clean ice. "I'm free anyway." she said. She placed her hands on the rails and so it did turn to clean ice as well. She continued running upwards and more steps of clean ice was made.

She reached the top and quickly stomped her right foot on the ground, creating a huge snowflake printed on the ground. She then looked around examining the place. She then gestured her hands as if lifting something up. As she did, the floor rises which was made out of once again cleanly made ice. Then out of her powers she made pillars and walls, also a very beautiful ice made chandelier on the ceiling. She looked around and saw how everything was beautiful.

She then placed her hands on her hair, feeling the little tiara that was barely noticeable. She picked it up and looked at it. _Useless._ She thought with a grin and threw it away. She then untied her hair and let it hang free. She then focused on her torn dress. She grinned again and quickly changed it. She made it with her powers and the color was still same. It was still a dress that reached until her knees. It was only that she wore a long sleeved cloak which reached the ground with a hood. She was always curious about hoods and now she's got one.

In her new look she walked to the balcony where the sun rays shone on. She took a deep breath in and screamed "Let the storm rage on!" She then looked over the horizon. _So this is how it feels like when you're free._ She turned around and whispered to herself, "The cold never bothered me anyway." and the huge ice made door slammed behind her at her hand gesture.

For the first time in forever, Kido had never felt this relieved.


	7. Going After You

"Kido!" Kano called out. "Kido, where are you? Konoha, please help me out."

"Ah... Okay." he said. "Princess Kido." he said slowly and softly.

"Geez! That's not helping." he said placing his hand on his forehead. "Kido!" he continued.

"Man, who is Kido?" they heard a voice say. The two stopped their horses and looked around to see who it was.

"Wh-Who are you?" Kano said.

"What? Me?" the voice said with a giggle. "I'm a forest sprirt. Often called by the name, Ene."

"Ene?" Konoha said in a calm voice without any face expression. "Where did I hear that name?"

"Oh! If it isn't the little palace servant, Konoha." the voice said in a sarcastic tone.

"He's not a little palace servant. He's my best friend!" Kano said. "And just- Who are you?"

"Geez! You don't have to be that strict! I'll come out." she said as the bushes rustled.

Konoha and Kano looked to their side where the bushes rustled until a girl with blue hair jumped out. This made Kano and Konoha give out a scream and to their horses as well. Unfortunately the horses went haywire and the two fell off. As they fell on the soft pillow of snow, the two horses ran back to the other way. Kano immediately turned his head to the girl laughing and stood up from the snow filled ground.

"What the heck! Why did you do that?" he said angrily. He wasn't the one to be known as angry but because of the situation, it happened.

"I-I'm so sorry! I just thought it was funny!" she said.

"Oh, now I remember." Konoha said as soon as he caught sight of the girl laughing. "Ene."

"Nice to see ya again, Konoha!" she said as she took a deep breath in after laughing so hard. "Sorry about that." she said.

Kano then noticed this girl didn't even have any feet. It like, disappeared as soon as her legs extended for it. She just floated in thin air like that.

"Ene, what did the Kisaragi witch tell you about troubling someone of royal blood?" Konoha said as he stood up from the ground and walked over to them.

Ene gasped and looked down on her feet seeing a part of it was slowly fading. "Y-You're of royal blood?" she said looking at Kano in shock.

"I guess not so much people know me, huh?" he said with a laugh. "By the way, why is that fading?" he said pointing at Ene's legs which in a part disappeared.

"Well, if you see I'm a spirit." *pouts "You know, those given a second chance to get their old lives back." she said with a smile. "You know, just like Konoha."

Kano turned to Konoha and looked at him with shock. Yes, he's read about those spirits after his adoptive parents had passed away. He stalked their book cases and found a book about supernatural stuff. He read about everything. Trolls, witches, even spirits. Like what Ene said, they're those who are given a second chance to get their old lives back, meaning they died.

"Konoha, you..." Kano said.

"I don't really remember." he said scratching his face. "All I know is that I should not mess with people of royal blood, or some parts of me will disappear. This is her second time messing around with someone of royal blood." he said.

"Who was the first?" Kano asked.

"Princess Kido, when we got her gloves." he said. "She kept on teasing her until Kido broke. She almost set off a winter like this but she was at luck that the Kisaragi witch was there. If she weren't then we would have such a hard time destroying another eternal winter.

Kano looked up the sky. Grey thin clouds filled it and only a little sunlight passing through. "Who is the Kisaragi witch?" Kano asked.

"Oh, just like Azami, she makes different spells but..." Ene said scratching her head. "Unlike Azami, she hides."

"Azami makes spells?" Kano said in shock.

"Wow! You really aren't aware of what's happening around you." she said getting closer to Kano. "I wonder why."

"Ene," Konoha spoke up. "Kuroha has broken loose."

"What?!" Ene screamed in shock. "I thought we kept him in the chamber."

"Yes, but he broke free. He was in the party and he took one of Princess Kido's gloves."

"Why didn't you do anything."

"I couldn't put any harm to him. If I did, I would die immediately myself."

"Why? What are you talking about?" Kano interrupted.

The two spirits looked up at Kano who was demanding for an explanation. Of course they had to tell him if they wanted their old lives back.

Ene sighed. "Kuroha is a spirit of mass destruction." she said. "He's another Konoha who has gone mad. You see, while the Kisaragi witch was making the spirit Konoha, something went wrong and it made two of them, one being him and the other being dark. Unlike us normal spirits who disappear when we mess with royalties, he grows stronger and stronger until he becomes a tool for mass destruction." Ene said.

Kano's eyes widened as he heard Ene's statement. Mass destruction? If only he had known about this. If only Kido wasn't scared enough to hide her powers from him.

He was feeling like he was out of place.

"What could stop him?" he asked Ene, the same expression on his face.

"Love." Konoha answered.

"Love? I thought that would bring you back to your old lives."

"Well," Ene said. "He is the spirit gone wrong so of course his kind would go wrong as well. Konoha here is the main boy of the spirit while Kuroha is just a dark duplication."

Kano nodded as a sign that he had already understood. Everything was spiraling around his head already but the way Ene explained it was slowly clearing up is mind.

"Ene-san," Kano said. "Do you know where Kido went?" he said.

Ene shook her head, a little disappointed. "I'm sorry but I don't." she said.

Kano sighed.

"But," Ene spoke up. "I think I saw a a blizzard going on in the North Mountain. It seemed strong but it later stopped."

"That's Kido," Konoha said. "She must be alone."

"Well, what are we waiting for. Let's go there." Kano said.

He was about to walk when he was stopped by Ene who grabbed his arm. "Are you nuts? You'll freeze to death with clothes like that." she said. "Let's go to a trading post I've known for a while. We'll get you some warm winter clothes there."

They then walked for a short time and stopped by a trading post. Ene got in and so did Konoha and Kano. As they did, they met a girl with short light orange blonde hair. She was about the same height as Ene.

"Hi Ene! How can I help you." the girl asked in a lively way.

"Hi little sister! These guys here would want some stuff. You know like winter boots, and clothes, and scarfs." she said.

The blonde looked over Ene's shoulder and saw the two boys. Konoha looked straight while Kano was looking around.

"Hi Konoha!" she said as she waved to Konoha.

Konoha then waved back.

"You have the adopted prince with you?" she asked.

Ene nodded. "Princess Kido made this storm" Ene whispered.

"That explains it." Momo said searching through some things from under the table. "It's too bad mother is not here," she said setting two winter suites on the table. "She's somewhere else and wont be back until tomorrow."

"Well, the prince over here has a plan to go after her, the princess. You think that will work?"

The blonde raised both of her shoulders. "Beats me. It's too bad I don't know anything about magic. Onii-chan does but he's not around either."

"Oh yeah. I have been meaning to ask you, where is master?"

Momo raised her shoulders again.

"Umm," Kano interrupted. "Are you guys done?"

"For a prince who loves sarcasm you sure are impatient." Momo said with a laugh.

"How did you know that?" Kano said.

"Allow me to introduce myself." Momo said as she bowed. "I'm Kisaragi Momo, the Kisaragi Witch's second child and only daughter nice to meet you. If you want to ask me if I could stop this winter, I couldn't because I do not know any sort of magic. My older brother does though but he's not here." she said.

Kano nodded. "Well, sorry about the impatient me." he said as he scratched the back of his head. "I just really want to see Kido."

"Everyone wants to go see their true love..."

"Woah! Wait!" Kano said stopping Momo with a nervous smile. "She's not 'true love'. Well yes, I do love her but it's you know... As a sister." he said, nervous laughter coming right after.

"Oh. I'm sorry if I had mistaken things there." she said. "Anyway, here are your cloaks. You don't have to charge me of any sort." she said with a smile.

Kano and Konoha received the cloaks with a bow saying thanks. As soon as they had their cloaks thy immediately changed and set off to find Kido. Ene came along because she said she was bored at staying in her home in the forest.

_Don't worry Kido. I'm coming for you._


	8. Trouble in the Kingdom

**Meanwhile...**

Ayano, Seto and Mary were distributing cloaks to the people of the kingdom. This kind of winter was kind of different from the other ones. It was colder and the fjords were covered in thick ice. That didn't usually happen.

As said, Kano left Ayano in charge of the kingdom, which of course she could not do alone. She asked the help of Seto and Mary and the two said yeas without any hesitation. As long as it was for a kingdom they would do anything.

"Cloak. Who else needs a cloak." Ayano said out loud with a numerous number of folded cloaks held on her hands.

A boy who was a lot younger than her approached her. His arms were around his and he only had short breaths. "Could I get two? One is for Madame Hiyori." he said, shivering.

"Hiyori?" Ayano said as she recognized the name. "Where is she?" she asked looking around to see any sign of the girl.

"Don't worry Princess. Your cousin is safe inside." he said.

"Must be cold even if your in front of the fire, huh?" she said as she lent the boy two cloaks, one being blue and the other being pink.

He nodded. "Thank you, your highness." he said with a bow and left.

Ayano bowed back and returned to distributing cloaks. As she did, a voice was heard. She saw the guy named Kuroha

"You know, this is pointless." he said.

Ayano turned around and saw the guy who took away Kido's glove. He partly had fault in this.

"You!" she said, a little anger in her tone. "You have fault in this as well, do you realize that?" she said. "You even had the gut to scare Tsu-chan. She's not a monster. You are!"

"How are you so sure about that." Kuroha said with a grin.

Ayano stopped. Her face expression turned from angry to worried and scared.

Just as Kuroha was about to reach for something from the back of his suit, a hand grabbed his arm. He immediately turned around and saw a short woman with very long curly hair tied at the back.

"Azami," Kuroha said sarcastically. "I wonder what a magnificent woman like you is still doing here?" he said.

"I couldn't go home with Mary if the fjords were that frozen." she said. "By the way, I wonder what a delusional madman is doing here?" she said in an expressionless tone and face.

"Delusional madman?" Kuroha said with a sarcastic giggle. "I'm a normal person."

"You're a spirit."

"Who is soon to be the weapon of mass destruction." he whispered.

Suddenly their conversation was cut off as two horses entered the palace gates. Only thing saw there weren't any riders. Ayano dropped the cloaks and ran towards the two horses. Seto followed her and they both calmed the two horses down.

"Onee-cahn, these are Kano's and Konoha's." Seto said in a worried expression.

Ayano held the reins of the horse she head and and looked at Seto with worry.

"Well, this might explain that they're dead." Kuroha said as he approached the two.

"You!" Ayano said angrily, hand curled into a fist ready to punch Kuroha. As she saw about to storm up on him, someone held her back. It was Seto.

"Kousuke-kun, let go of me!" she said.

Seto stood there holding her two arms without any expression. She then noticed the color of his eyes changed. From it's bright yellow color to the shade of mad red. She then looked at Kuroha who was laughing madly.

"Oh princess, you really are funny." he said.

"Who are you," she said, voice with a little growl full of anger.

"I'm the spirit who is going to take over this land." he said. "But first I have to give trouble toyou royalties, and if I've done enough I'll just have to take your blood." he said as he cocked a gun he took from the back of his shirt.

Ayano tried to break free from Seto's hold but couldn't. He was too strong. She tried calling out for the other's names, even Azami, but even so they were like Seto, eyes glowing in mad red.

Giving up, she let her head down. Even so, these guys wouldn't know if she was shot or not. They were all like mindless zombies at the time. Kuroha set the tip of the gun on Ayano's head. She felt her heart beat faster and faster. As he was about to pull the trigger a gush of wind suddenly blew on him. It was so strong that he flew with it and shot the gun somewhere else away from Ayano. Ayano lifted her head up as the felt the gun tip was no longer on her head. She saw Kuroha on the ground, trying to gain balance to stand up. As she did she felt Seto let go of her. He landed on her knees with her arms extended from the ground. She quickly turned and saw a person in a long black coat. Even thought the person wore a hood covering the hair and face, she could still see that it was a boy.

The boy immediately grabbed her from the waist and jumped up very high from the ground. Ayano screamed as he did and held on to him. Kuroha on the other hand watched and pointed the gun at them as soon as he wasn't dizzy. But they were too far so he placed his gun down in disappointment.

"I couldn't get any blood from these worthless zombies over here!" he said angrily looking at everyone who's eyes were glowing red in the area.

Meanwhile Ayano and the stranger jumped up and down, only thing was the his jumping was too high.

"Put me down Put me down! Put me down!" Ayano said as he jumped up high again.

"Alright." the guy said as he landed softly on the ground.

He let go of Ayano and she landed on the soft pillow of snow on her back.

"Oops! Sorry." he said as he helped her up.

"Hey! I don't know who you are and why you jump that high, but before you drag someone you barely know out of a particular place at least let them know before you do so!" Ayano said, soft yet angry tone of voice.

"Hey! I saved your life! If I hadn't then maybe this wonderful land of yours would be a place of snakes, blood, and fire." the guy said in a loud voice.

"Snakes? Blood? Fire?" Ayano said in shock. "What are you talking about?"

"That person is someone who could bring mass destruction to the land." he said pointing back at the direction to where the kingdom was. "He is a killing machine. Only reason why he hasn't killed anyone who he turned into a zombie, YET, is because he is going to use them as an army to take over everything else which is left, either in this weather or not."

"Oh," was all Ayano could say.

Ayano fell into silence. This was all coming to her all so suddenly. She fixed her scarf which was blown by the wind while _he_ was jumping and took a deep breath in. She had to stay calm.

"Can anything.. or anyone stop him?" she asked, looking at the hooded guy.

"True love could." he said.

She laughed. "Then I couldn't do it." she said as she crouched on the ground, face buried in her knees. A sob was then heard from her.

The guy looked at her for a long moment. She sighed at keeled on one knee. "Hey," he said patting Ayano's head. "You know, maybe we could find someone with a true love, and maybe we could stop him."

Ayano looked up and sniffed. She was really crying. She wiped her tears with her bare hand and stood up. To guy followed.

She then shook her head in disagreement. "I'm not going to waste my time going around these parts looking for two people falling in love. Instead, I'm going to go find Tsu-chan and Shuuya and set things right with them." she said as she turned around and started walking. She lifted the skirt of her winter cloak up and walked her boots through the thick pillow of snow.

"Hey, you can't go alone. It's dangerous." he said.

"Tsu-chan is not dangerous." she said with a warm tone and smile while she was walking.

"Even so, I'm coming with you." he said walking after her.

Ayano stopped and turned around. The boy stopped as well and they were both looking at each other.. not really. Ayano was only looking at the boy's covered face.

"If you are coming with me, you have to lose that hood." she said. "And also, I still don't know your name."

"You can call me Shin." he said.

"Shin?" Ayano said tilting her head a little to her side. "What about Shin-kun." she said.

"Works for me." he said as he let unbuttoned the _only_ button of his very long cloak. As he did, it faded with the wind and a boy with short black hair was revealed. His eyes were pure black and in stared at Ayano like daggers.

She gave out a nervous laugh. "Well then Shin-kun, let's go. We haven't got all day."

"Actually we do." he said as he followed Ayano.


End file.
